User talk:Sure25
Archives [I] [II] Third talk page! First! Yey, i'm the first one! I just wanna say hi, hehe! =D--Ratonbat 23:37, 16 July 2009 (UTC) 2 Hi! Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 00:39, 19 July 2009 (UTC) yes im here Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 01:12, 19 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Well I am bored. If you notice my user page I use Penguin Storm. That is actually to help this wiki and have fun making stuff for people. I will have something about it in my shop! --'Fisk' RE: army Okay! How do I put you on my blog roll? --'Fisk' RE: blog yes that is why I asked you how to put it on blog roll. --'Fisk' dont quit! don't quit, don't quit, don't quit, don't quit, don't quit, don't quit, don't quit, don't quit, don't quit, o yea 1 more thing Plz Don't Quit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Europea WHAAAAT?!?!?! THE VANDALISM WIKI IS... GONE!?!?!? Oh. Oh, it's a wordpress. My wordpress is here. Hey! Sorry for the late reply. I've been really busy in real life; as my mom just got surgery. I'll try to be a little more active. You'll find me on Wikipedia a lot (as Alxeedo) so feel free to talk to me at my talk page there! --Alxeedo TALK... OR ELSE ( | ) ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG THE VANDALISM WIKI IS.... GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111 WHAT HAPPENED WHILE I WAS GONE!?!?!?!? --Alxeedo TALK... OR ELSE ( | ) RE I know, stop asking. We are currently discussing who should be next. Please wait. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 21:23, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ACP & Nachoz Yeah, we'll confront them when they attack next. Also, the Yellow Army is already given up! :) The helper army The yellow army and the blue army will help us! --Iceanator189Talk to melting ice! 00:58, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Number I know that Happyface141,Mudkip11223, and many others are in the Blue one, and the Yellow Army consists of Duty 3, Walkin Tacko, and Ninja boy 84.--Iceanator189Talk to melting ice! 01:01, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Date for War The first war is today at five thirty, okay? no time changes. --Iceanator189Talk to melting ice! 11:51, 21 July 2009 (UTC) sure Yes, you can help me with the sig factory. --The one and only guitar hero! Talk to TOAOGH! 21:43, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Server: Mammoth The server is Mammoth. --Iceanator189Talk to melting ice! 22:31, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Yes Yeah, I'm still here. --The one and only guitar hero! Talk to TOAOGH! 23:28, 22 July 2009 (UTC) IDK IDK... I like pizza! Lol! --The one and only guitar hero! Talk to TOAOGH! 23:31, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Yup Yeah, lol! --The one and only guitar hero! Talk to TOAOGH! 23:33, 22 July 2009 (UTC) No No, not really. I don't like what he is doing though. --The one and only guitar hero! Talk to TOAOGH! 23:38, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Sure Yeah, I guess. See you there! --The one and only guitar hero! Talk to TOAOGH! 23:41, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Yes Umm, yeah (I guess...) --The one and only guitar hero! Talk to TOAOGH! 23:44, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Uh.. You, can play GH online? Interesting. --The one and only guitar hero! Talk to TOAOGH! 23:50, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Cool Cool! GTG, I'm watching a movie. --The one and only guitar hero! Talk to TOAOGH! 23:55, 22 July 2009 (UTC) RE:SSBB Indeed I do good sir. Problem is, I've completed all the challenges and now its starting to get boring for me. If I had Wi-Fi capabilities then I would play it non-stop. BugzyTalk 00:04, 23 July 2009 (UTC) I had a choice when the gamecube was out to either get a gamecube, PS2, or Xbox. Since I went with PS2, I never played Melee. Now that I have a Wii and if I happened to find it, then I most likely would play that more than Brawl. BugzyTalk 00:13, 23 July 2009 (UTC) =) Thanks! I actually forgot about that template XD--Ced1214 12:27, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Party Reminder Don't forget my Music Jam tomorrow! Check this page for details. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| '''Ca Plane Pour Moi']] 13:50, 24 July 2009 (UTC) well... You could play online games at: Miniclip Andkon Arcade Y8 --Ced1214 Talk 18:50, 26 July 2009 (UTC) RE: umm Ok, here goes: *'Hal' is WALL-E's pet roach from the movie WALL-E. *'Homsar' is a character from the internet cartoon Homestar Runner. *'Solo' is supposed to mean Homsar SOLO, which is from a Homestar Runner cartoon, called One Two, One Two. I hope I answered your question. --Hal Homsar Solo The Proud Anselmo! 19:47, 26 July 2009 (UTC) The Salt News and Store Come to the Salt Shop and News! The Store is - as you guessed - a Store and the News is the... News - As done by the awesome Salt! Please go to - http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Salteroi/Salt_Shop for the Shop and http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Salteroi/Salt_News for the News! :) Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 00:58, 29 July 2009 (UTC) NEW CHALLENGE! Hey Sure25! We're updating you about the new challenge called "User Page Hijinks". You are playing the role of Cody, remember? So, read the new challenge now! Oh, did I forget to put the Total Drama Wiki link? Try it now. --Spongebobrocks09 I told you I wanted to talk! 17:26, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Ben/Walrus Why dont you like ben or walrus? [[User:Iamred1|''Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 07:35, 1 August 2009 (UTC) RE: We're giving the wiki a revamp, making it a bit more Monobook/Wikipedia themed. I haven't seen you in a while, have I? Well, see you around! P.S. Look at my new sig! Alxeedo Blah blah blah... ( | ) Nope Sorry, I would rather not make a Facebook at this time, as my mother forbids me to and I'd would rather not at the moment... btw, do you know what happened to the Vandalism Wiki D': Alxeedo Blah blah blah... ( | ) Yea... I would ask staff to restore it but I'm sure they'll decline it and laugh at me. I already asked Uberfuzzy whho didn't even reply, being his same old self. Alxeedo Blah blah blah... ( | ) ... I'll think about it, but I don't want to get in trouble with the Staff. Alxeedo Blah blah blah... ( | ) Yes Sure, Sure! Alxeedo Blah blah blah... ( | ) Guess Ummm... because there are two numbers? Alxeedo Blah blah blah... ( | ) Riddle How does 7 + 5 = 9? Alxeedo Blah blah blah... ( | ) Answer It is because Seven (5 letters) + Five (4 letters) and 5 + 4 = 9, so there are 9 letters in total. Alxeedo Blah blah blah... ( | ) What? What does well sheet mean? [[User:Unknown4|'''Unknown4]] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 00:58, 4 August 2009 (UTC) i saw that you asked bugzy weather or not wpe was legal, it is legal but it can be used in illegal ways, using it on clubpenguin is legal(unless you find a way to use it to get a membership, but i dont think thats possible, and even then it would be legal unless you got a membership with it. Hi Hi, I didn't really knew you before! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:28, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry, i meant that I did really knew you, probably after I quit. so it's great to meet you Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 11:27, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Definetly. This time is to stay! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 11:35, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Ok Ok, I will in a few seconds. I'm fixing some double redirects. Alxeedo Blah blah blah... ( | ) Ask Ice... Iceanator will tell you the evidence. Alxeedo Blah blah blah... ( | ) RE: WPE PRO is only illegal if you break the legal disclaimer. BugzyTalk 05:19, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Candles the great Please ask somebody else, I forgot... --Iceanator189 TALK 2 MEH 11:36, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Thanks! Here's mine by the way Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 11:53, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Congrats You're a rollback! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 12:42, 5 August 2009 (UTC) No problem! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 13:06, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Re:ssbb Pit. In sbm it was a tie between Link and Mr.FAAAALLLCOOOOOOON PAAAUNCHHHH! ~Teltu RE: What's up? Just editing. Sorry, but my name is with one L''' BenjaTwinkleTown 00:03, 7 August 2009 (UTC) I promise I will not do that anymore. Because I am prohibited from shout box UNLESS I am asked to go on. Xat and IRC are fine! BenjaTwinkleTown 00:07, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Nope. ... HEY! Don't, remove, my messages, from people's, talk pages. --[[User:Sharkbate|$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 01:31, 7 August 2009 (UTC) FREAKING IMPORTANT '''HOW DARE YOU DELETE SHARK'S MESSAGE!' HOW COULD YOU?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND - YOU TOO... WITH BEN? HOW COULD YOU! Calm down! ok i know that you joining with ben is wrong but what is with this deleting a post thing? I mean alls you did was delete a stupid post! It's not like you destroyed the wiki or somethin! 100th Video Recording! YOU ARE INVITED TO MY 100TH VIDEO RECORDING! CLICK HERE FOR THE INFORMATION!... --Childpengu1 I LOVE MY FRIENDS OF THE CP WIKI!!! =DCheck my videos!! (going to 100!) 14:52, 12 August 2009 (UTC)